estare contigo siempre
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: aunque las cosas se vuelvan complicadas, hay una cosa que jamas podra ser destruida por nada... incluso la muerte. yaoi concurso reto literario 2edicion


**Hi! *O* **

**Les traigo un fic algo triston porque ando con sueño y cuando tengo sueño eso es lo único que se me ocurre… ok no XD**

**Ya hablando en serio, como podrán notar en mis antiguos fic gusta escribir sobre la realidad, no los típicos cuentos de hadas de 'y vivieron felices por siempre' no tengo nada en contra de ellos es solo que no son lo mío así que…**

**La realidad es de lo que hablo, y esta es mi pareja extraña para un suceso común en el mundo**

**Participando en el concurso 'reto literario 2edicion' XD espero les guste**

''_nada como un camino lleno de espinas para recorrerlo junto a ti… porque yo me enfrentaría a mil demonios solo por estar contigo''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

_Inazuma Eleve no me pertenece…_ TToTT

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

(Tsunami x Kazemaru)

Pienso que tal vez sea algo que no suene una muy buena idea al principio, pero como nunca eh tenido una buena idea en mi vida creo que eso está bien ¿no?

Mi nombre es Jousuke Tsunami, tengo 16 años y eh vivido toda mi vida en el mar, pero creo que es hora de que ponga los pies en la tierra. Estoy enamorado.

Así es, se que suena estúpido o cursi pero es cierto, no voy a decir que fue amor a primera vista porque cuando lo vi por primera vez admito que me dio un poco de miedo, en fin, su nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru. Lo conocí oficialmente luego de haber jugado contra los emperadores de la oscuridad, que era el equipo en el que era él captan malévolo con su capa y sus mayas negras y todo ese teatro de 'hola, querido Endou' y su… me estoy saliendo del tema ¿no? ¿en que estaba? A si, el defensa n2, su cabello es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, azul, tan azul como el gran mar, y es que tiene un no sé qué, que, que se yo que ¡me encanta!, cada vez que se acerca para explicarme uno de los miles problemas matemáticos que no entiendo, cuando salgo del instituto y me quedo en la entrada para esperarlo y finjo que acabe de salir aunque lo haya hecho hace horas, reírme de los chistes que cuenta aunque sean malos hasta el punto en el que acabo llorando, ser su confidente…ah! Nos hicimos más cercanos con el tiempo, es difícil decirlo pero creo que eh avanzado en este último año, y ceo que hoy será el día, le diré lo que siento al salir del instituto, ¡rayos! Olvide que sale a la una y yo a las once… tendré que esperarlo pero estoy decidido, se lo diré

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Son las doce cuarenta y cinco, está a solo minutos de salir de su última clase, espero no arruinarlo, en cerio estoy nervioso, y se puede notar por el hecho de que mis piernas parecen gelatinas y sudo como si hubiese corrido un maratón

-hola Tsunami, saliste tarde hoy- dijo de repente mi querido Kazemaru tras de mi haciendo que pegara un brinco por el susto-¿e-estas bien?- me pregunto algo alterado por mi reacción

-je je no te preocupes *estúpido, estúpido, estúpido* es solo que me agarraste desprevenido- me excuse sonriendo como idiota-ya que estamos aquí ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunte tratando de no sonar desesperado, el sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara inevitablemente

-claro- respondió para comenzar a caminar así que lo seguí

El transcurso del viaje fue en completo silencio, nadie decía nada, yo estaba más que nervoso, y si no fuese por mis estúpidos nervios me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que Kazemaru estaba igual o más nervioso que yo

Mantenía su cabeza gacha y miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo, lo mire de reojo un par de veces hasta que en un instante nuestras iradas se cruzaron y ambos las desviamos de inmediato ¿Por qué hiso eso?

-etto…- intente comenzar una conversación pero ya no escuche sus pasos así que me detuve y voltee mi cara para notar que se había detenido

-debo hablar contigo- soltó de repente logrando confundirme ¿por que actuaba así?-es importante- lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír, adoraba su inocencia, tomaba con fuerza la cinta de su bolso con ambas manos y me miraba suplicante. Asentí y me voltee por completo esperando a que comenzara-vallamos a la torre, ¿sí?- asentí nuevamente y sonrió, comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria en busca de nuestro nuevo destino; la torre de metal

El viaje fue un poco más corto pero aun así silencioso, nada cambio. Subimos las escaleras y nos sentamos en la banca junto al árbol en donde el capitán suele entrenar, estábamos sentados muy cerca, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca de mí, eso hiso que un nudo en la garganta no me dejara hablar

-sabes…- comenzó mientras miraba el esplendido paisaje de toda la ciudad Inazuma-creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos hicimos amigos ¿cierto?- hiso una pequeña pausa para suspirar, no lo entiendo, ¿a qué quiere llegar con todo esto?-quiero decir, no hemos hecho muy buenos amigos ¿no? Puedo confiar en ti y tú en mí por supuesto… ¿cierto?- dijo eso ultimo mirándome a los ojos

-claro, ya sé todo eso pero…-

-déjame terminar ¿sí?- permanecí callado así que continuo y volvió a mirar el cielo-…pasan tantas cosas en un año, peleas, reconciliaciones, tareas, el soccer, que no nos dan tiempo para pensar en otras cosas… cuando me dieron la fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños entendí una cosa…esa noche me di cuenta de algo-

-kazema…-

-me di cuenta que… soy diferente a todos los demás- volvió a mirarme pero esta vez fue diferente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, yo no comprendía lo que pasaba –esa noche vi de una manera que no conocía al mundo-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- me atreví a preguntar

-eres un buen amigo Jousuke- me… ¿llamo por mi nombre? miro al frente y se levanto, yo hice lo mismo casi instantáneamente –no se con quien más podría hablar, creo que en este momento eres el único en el que puedo confiar- me apresure a colocarme frente a él y tome sus hombros, trate de que me mirara pero tenía la vista perdida a la nada

-e-estas asustándome, Kazemaru, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- él solo sonrió, quito con cuidado mis brazos y abrió su bolso sacando una carpeta y abrazándola contra su pecho como si fuese algo realmente importante para él -¿q-que es eso?-

-¿nunca has pensado… es hacer una locura? -

-¿qué?-

-ya sabes, algo increíble, algo a lo que muchos no les pareciera pero a ti te gustaría hacerlo, esa fantasía de cometer una tontería por una vez, aunque sea… una vez- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla con rapidez, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar

-yo siempre hago tonterías- intente sonar gracioso pero… a pesar de todo sonrió-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-quiero cometer una locura Jousuke, y quiero que tú me acompañes en ella- me propuso decidido

-¿qué?-

-¿Cuál es la locura más grande que se te ha ocurrido? aquello que piensas que es imposible- me pregunto mientras me miraba y se acercaba, parecía ansioso y desesperado

-y-yo eh…-no sabía cómo responderle así que decidí decir lo primero que se me viniera a la mente-¿s-salir con un chico en una cita?-

-¿con un chico?- asentí nervioso, seco su mejilla y tomo mi mano entrelazándola con sus dedos -¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-¡¿qué?- pregunte exaltado, Kazemaru asintió sonriente

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto acercándose aun más a mi rostro y apretando un poco mi mano-¿saldrías conmigo?-

-no-

-¿qué?- pregunto confundido

-no saldré contigo si no sientes nada, lo siento Kazemaru pero…- pude haber terminado la oración de no haber sido por que los labios de mi compañero me lo impedían, ¿me estaba besando? Esperen un minuto… ¡me estaba besando!, no dude en corresponder aquel tierno beso, cerré mis ojos para así disfrutar más de sus labios, esos que solo tocaba en sueños

-pero si siento- dijo luego de separarnos-Jousuke…por favor- rodio mi cintura con sus brazos dejando aquella carpeta en mi espalda y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho-_si siento…_-

-Kazemaru…- correspondí su abrazo y aunque no estoy del todo seguro de lo que voy a hacer… me gusta demasiado, pero aun no estoy muy convencido-saldré contigo- se separo un poco de mi para mirarme y sonreír-debes saber que… me gustas- confesé al fin

-y tu a mi- fue su respuesta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos meses después…

Me encontraba en la torre de metal, hacia ya casi quince días que no eh tenido ni una llamada de Kazemaru, no se ha presentado a los entrenamientos ni a clases, en su casa me dicen que salió o no hay nadie que responda a la puerta. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, nadie me dice nada, estoy casi seguro que me están ocultando algo pero yo, no sé que pueda ser

Mi teléfono comienzo a sonar así que lo saque de mi pantalón y lo contesto

-hola- saludo a mi interlocutor-ah hola Midorikawa ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minutos después…

-¡¿Dónde está?- pregunte desesperado al llegar al hospital, Kazemaru tenía una semana internado y nadie me había dicho nada

Me acerque a mis compañeros; Midorikawa, Hiroto, Endou, Kido, Fubuki y Haruna, parece que eran los únicos que lo sabían. Camine hacia Midorikawa quien se levanto ya que permanecía sentado, lo tome por los hombros con fuerza gracias a mi desesperación

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿usted es Jousuke Tsunami?- pregunto una enfermera, solté a mi amigo y me acerque a ella –el joven Kazemaru solo desea verlo usted-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunte esperándome lo peor, por alguna extraña razón

-¿no lo sabe?... pues, es difícil para mi tener que decirlo pero, al joven Kazemaru se le diagnostico leucemia terminal- mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento-empeoro hace una semana así que lo internaron el emergencias, llego con sus signos vitales muy bajos y…-

-¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- pregunte a punto de desmoronarme, la mujer me miro con tristeza

-como lo siento, los trasplantes de sangre lo mantendrían vivo pero es O-, ese tipo de sangre es muy extraña, lo hemos intentado pero… sus glóbulos blancos destruyen los medicamentos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer- la mujer se detuvo en una puerta- puede quedares el tiempo que desee-

-gracias- dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y la señora se fue.

¿es duro verdad? Saber que aquella persona a la que amas te puede abandonar en cualquier instante, que las cosas no siempre suelen ser lo que uno piensa y que no todo es tan bello como uno lo quiere ver, pues estaré con él hasta… hasta que sus ojos se cierren para siempre, hasta que su corazón deje de latir y hasta que haya escuchado lo suficiente que lo amo, porque no dejare de repetírselo, tal vez si se lo digo lo suficiente todo mejore, tal vez si tenemos un poco de fe esto solo se vuelva un capitulo de nuestras vidas

-*es por eso que actuó así aquel día… era eso lo que trato de mostrarme*-

Abrí la puerta corrediza dejándome ver a Kazemaru, más delgado y pálido, su cabello hasta las orejas y unas maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, miraba a la ventana pero al escucharme llegar se volteo a verme sonriente.

-*Pase lo que pase… estaré contigo siempre*-

-¡Jousuke!-

…

-*Lo prometo…*-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Y… fin**

**Lo sé, muy depre no?**

**Espero que esto califique para el concurso y que le haya fustado **

**La pareja la saque de mi beta; le mostraba mis imágenes cuando vimos una de tsunami y Kazemaru y e dice –antes de pensar en Tachimukai me gustaba mucho esta pareja- yo me quede con cara de WTF? Por supuesto, pero creo que me termino gustando XD**

**Ya tengo 30 amigos en Facebook! Estoy emocionada así que haré un pedido especial**

**1* ¿Qué pareja quieren ahora?**

**-Dylan x Mark**

**o**

**-Fudou x Kido**

**Ambos son song-fic pero ****ninguno**** esta terminado -.-U ustedes eligen cual quieren de primero**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si llegaste hasta aquí**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
